


Ohm is a shipper

by BoredFanEliza



Series: Mission Event for a Discord Server [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and watching netflix, just two bros chilling, leave your dirty imaginations behind thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Did ya know Ohm is a fan of Monster Mash?





	Ohm is a shipper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done with the last one and I can finally pass out!

“It’s so obvious!” Ohm pointed out. He and Luke were binge-watching Monster Mash. “If you look at his quirks and interactions closely. You could see that he has fallen in love with the owl and the werewolf. The way he blushes around them and how he sometimes wants to get their attention, but at the same time. Take that shipping wars!” He pumped his first in the air. Luke can’t help his snorts coming out. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, but that sounds like you and me right there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Delirious always complains about us being so shy with each other. He mentions you blush every time when ya near me. It’s crazy.” Luke’s arm lied on Ohm’s shoulders. “I was even dense like that motherfucker from this show.” Ohm laugh a little as he snuggles on Luke’s side.


End file.
